I Think I Wanna Marry You
by Flyinturtles007
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are walking around the Mall of America. Percy plans on proposing to Annabeth that day and does it in the form of a flash mob. Song belongs to Bruno Mars. Rated T cause I'm paranoid. Story used to be called Percabeth flash mob proposal.


**Author's note:**

**Hey guys so this is my first story it's a one shot on a Percabeth proposal. I thought about writing this when I was watching flash mob proposals on Youtube. The song is **_**Marry You**_** by: Bruno Mars. Shoutout to pjo-guardgeek for helping me actually start writing fanfiction!**

**Disclaimer: I will own Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus when Artemis becomes a slut, Athena thinks 2+2=fish, and Ares thinks puppies are adorable.**

Percy's P.O.V

I was walking around The Mall of America holding on to my wise girl's hand while she ranted on about how the architecture of the building could be better and how she would have designed it. I tried to listen to her but these rants could get really boring and I already had a lot on my mind anyway. I was thinking about the little black box in my pocket containing the ring I hoped would determine the rest of my future together with Annabeth would be a good one. Annabeth thinks we were at the mall today to help Chiron look for possible demigods taking a weekend shopping spree. Annabeth was suspicious as to why Chiron would send us to a mall to look for Demigods but she figured she might as well go since she got to spend the whole day together with me. "

Percy are you even listening to me " I jumped out of my thoughts apparently I had not been too good at acting like I was paying attention to Annabeth. "Um…..yeah you just said something about the mall's architecture" I responded nervously. " No Seaweed brain I was asking you if you wanted to head to the food court for lunch, maybe we might spot some potential demigods there." She said glaring at me a bit for ignoring her. "Okay sure let's go."

-LINE BREAK-

"So what ya wanna eat wise girl?" I asked Annabeth. " Hmmm…..How about Pizza, and for Zeus's sake Percy use proper grammar."

Annabeth and I ordered our food but I think she could tell I was nervous about something because I kept checking my phone for a text from Piper, who would tell me when the dance crew for the flashmob was set up. It was going to be here in the food court and should start within the next 10 minutes.

"Percy are you okay? You keep on checking your phone every minute and you're really jumpy." " Yeah I'm fine I'm just expecting a text from my mom for when she and Paul find a new apartment to live in. " Okay right" Annabeth didn't seem too convinced with my response but decided not to push it.

Suddenly I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I quickly pulled it out and read the text from Piper.

_Piper: You ready starting in about 2 minutes if ur good 2 go_

I quickly read over the text and responded quickly

**Percy: Ready as I'll ever be**

_Piper: great should hear the music in about 3..2..1_

Suddenly I heard Bruno Mars' song _Marry You _coming from a set of speakers about 30 yards away. "C'mon Annabeth lets go see what that's all about" I said already dragging her towards the space that was cleared and two of the choreographed dancers were doing all the moves they had learned from Piper earlier in the week.

As we watched Annabeth started humming along to the lyrics and tapping her finger on her thigh along to the music.

_It's a Beautiful night, we're looking for something Dumb to do. Hey, baby I think I wanna Marry You_

_Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you._

All of a sudden more dancers come out of nowhere and started to join in with some crazy moves I would never be able to pull of.

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go, No one will know. Oh come on girl Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow_

_Shots of patron_

_And it's on girl_

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah_

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go_

_If you're ready, like I'm ready_

_Cause it's a beautiful night_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes?_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh_

_So whatcha wanna do?_

_Let's just run girl_

_If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool_

_No, I won't blame you_

_It was fun girl Don't say no, no, no, no-no_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah_

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go_

_If you're ready, like I'm ready_

I told Annabeth to stay there while I ran to the bathroom really quick. She nodded without even glancing my way to focused on the dancers and the music. I smiled to myself as I ran towards the bathroom but made a turn to behind one of the mall directories where Piper was waiting for me. " You ready?" she asked in a calming tone that definitely had some charmspeak in it to soothe me. "I'm definitely ready but I'm nervous 'cause I am awful at dancing." I responded in a nervous tone. "It's fine you don't even have to dance the crew will be in a wall facing Annabeth, so then you will just go out while they do that and sit behind them then they will turn to have to lines on either side of you and you will be facing Annabeth. The rest is up to you." "Okay thanks Pipes" I sighed with relief at the thought of not having to trip on my butt during my wedding proposal. " No problemo, now cut the chit chat they will form the wall in about 30 seconds."

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes?_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

The dance crew started to form the wall. "Go get Percy" Piper whispered to me while lightly shoving towards them but not enough so Annabeth would see me. I squatted a bit under the dancer's heads who were in front of me. One of the dancer's looked backed at me and winked. He gave me a thumbs up and mouthed **Good Luck!** I mouthed back a thank you and prepared for the wall to turn.

_Just say I do,_

_Tell me right now baby,_

_Tell me right now baby, baby. _

_Cause it's a beautiful night_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

The wall of people suddenly turned and I was standing there staring at Annabeth. She put her hands over her mouth and I could see tears forming in her eyes. I walked up to her as the last verse was sung.

_Is it the look in your eyes?_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

I got down on one knee and pulled the box containing the ring out of my pocket. I opened it up and the diamond ring glistened. "Annabeth" I said. "I have been wanting to ask you this for a long time now. We have known each other for 11 years, and although we have only dated for 7 of them I have loved you since the beginning. So Annabeth Chase I'm asking you one thing. Will you Marry Me?" I could see the tears streaming down her face as she nodded a yes in reply. I slipped the ring on her finger and pulled her in for a long deep kiss as the crowd went "awwwww" in the background. Annabeth pulled away from me and said the words That mean my entire world " I love You Seaweed Brain." I gave her a tight hug and a peck on the lips. I made our noses touch, and ever so slightly whispered " I love you too Wise Girl.

**AN: So like I said before this was my first story on fanfic and I hope you like it. Let me know what you think in the comments and let me know what other kind of stories you want me to do. Also you can ask me questions in the comments below to, but if you ask were I live besides that I live in the United States and I was born on Long Island but moved to a small town in North Carolina (It's so boring here there is nothing to do and none of my friends are PJO fangirls) I will must likly give you a smart allic anwser. So if your some perverted dude who gets teenage girls info on the internet GET OFF MY STORY!**

**So yea ask my stuff in the comments or p.m me also review and favorite.**


End file.
